O Diário dos Marotos
by gisllaine farias
Summary: Eu sinceramente não entendo a relação Prongs-Evans. Quem sou eu? Eu sou... Simplesmente o ser mais lindo do universo. Black. Yeah! Esse é o meu nome. Muito melhor que o Bond, muito melhor que o Cruise... Em carne, osso e sedução.
1. Um: Padsie, Prongsie, Moonie & Wormie

The Marauder's Diary

_- __A__ntes de tudo, devo dizer que nada daqui é meu, a não ser a idéia. Uma pena, porque eu realmente queria que James ou Sirius fossem meus :\ Enfim, cá estou eu, com mais uma fic. Uma falha iniciativa de leitores, hehe. Vamos por em pauta a fic em si. Ela é muito confusa, porém, acho que deva ser um pouco de comédia também. Nesta fic, Sirius inicia narrando. Eventualmente, terá algum maroto narrando/escrevendo no diário, mas do contrário, é uma fic em tempo normal, narrada por mim, e não narrador-personagem. Terá algumas menções musicais, mas nada como musica inteira, ou algo pra escutar lendo. Espero que gostem de ler tanto quanto estou gostando de escrevê-la. Enjoy!_

Capitulo Um:

**Padsie, Prongsie, Moonie e Wormie.**

Eu sinceramente não entendo a relação Prongs-Evans.

Tudo era menos complicado quando ele não gostava da Evans. Nós éramos irmãos gêmeos, éramos iguais. Marotos, irmãos, únicos.

Quem sou eu? Eu sou... Simplesmente o ser mais lindo do universo.

Black. Sirius Black. Yeah! Esse é o meu nome. Muito melhor que o Bond, muito melhor que o Cruise... Em carne, osso e sedução.

Não, eu não me acho. Sou procurado, haha. Moony me diz sempre que eu estou sendo egocêntrico. Eu não gosto quando ele diz isso, mesmo sem saber o que significa. Moony é um C-D-F totalmente sem graça que detesta curtir a vida. Ele beija até... Beija bastante! Beija livros, pergaminhos, penas e tinteiro. Adora beijá-los, se voce quer realmente saber. Mas eu tenho inveja dele, naturalmente. Suas notas são maravilhosas. Wow, eu não disse isso, apaguem de suas memórias, por favor! Minhas notas são boas, notáveis. Não tão boas quanto as dele, porém boas. Entretanto, eu prefiro as minhas, classificadas como "normais" e não cdf-escas, se é que voce me entende. Se voce for igual Wormtail, voce não irá entender, é claro. A não ser que o assunto seja culinária, aí sim o Peter é ótimo, nota dez. Evans detesta vê-lo comer, e com razão, porque ele parece o Príncipe dos Porcos. Evans, em minha opinião, é muito nojentinha. Ela podia ser mais acessível. De qualquer forma, quem baba por ela não é o Peter, e sim o Potter. Eu ri.

Agora imagine um idiota babão, e uma idiota irritante. O babão fica babando pela irritante, que se irrita por tanta baba, e acaba irritada por tanta babação. Acaba irritando-se a si mesma, descontando no babão, e no fim, todos saem babados e irritados. Ótimo, voce já tem uma noção.

Neste momento, o meu amigo Prongs está se desviando da aula da nossa querida e lindíssima professora McGonagall – que Merlin a tenha, porque ela eu não quero – para ficar olhando babônicamente para uma ruiva tonta que senta na primeira carteira, roubando Moony de nós e tornando-o um babaca. Contudo – estou parecendo o Seboso, eu sei (liricamente falando, porque se parecer com Snivellus é querer morrer, porque o cara é um gato.) – o assunto em pauta é animagia, coisa que nós, os marotos, estamos cansados de saber, fazer, praticar, e etc., etc., etc.

Meus olhos maravilhosos se desviam graciosamente para uma _lady_ que está sentada atrás da ruiva malvada. Seu nome? – (Suspiro) – Marlene McKinnon. Meu sonho de consumo, e claro, de metade masculina do castelo. Ela é incrivelmente bela, parece uma mulher aos dezessete anos. Seus olhos azuis, cabelos pretos brilhosos – ando sonhando em passar as mãos naquele cabelo macio – e totalmente inacessível.

Eu acho que ela me odeia, é.

Ela não disse isso, nem é humanamente possível alguém me odiar, mas ela parece um ET de outro planeta que veio para esse só pra me contrariar, vai vendo.

Um ET extremamente lindo.

Tá, eu não escrevi nada disso, pelo amor de Merlin. Se o Prongs chegar a ver isso, vou ser mortalmente zuado até a minha sexcentésima geração.

Se é que eu vou ter gerações. Hehe.

Eu vou descrever como a minha querida doce Lene é.

Morena alta, bonita, sensual, irritante, irritada, do contra, difícil – tendência _hogwartiana_ ultimamente – simpática, (não comigo, mas tenho que descrevê-la corretamente) e – não menos importante – linda.

Meu troféu. Aquele mais brilhante do qual eu não alcanço. Mas ainda vou alcançar, acredite.

Nada é difícil o bastante para Sirius Black. Se até de casa eu fugi, imagine se eu, JUSTO EU, não vou conseguir ficar com uma menina? HÁ! Poupe-me. Ela vai ser minha. Simples assim.

Mas voltando ao meu pensamento inicial, do qual não conclui, e acho que nunca vou: Não entendo a relação Prongs-Evans.

O casal maravilha da escola.

Ela o odeia, isso é obvio. Mas o coitadinho é tão cego, mas tão cego, que não consegue enxergar isso.

Deve ser surdo também, porque são tão lindos os berros "Eu te odeio Potter" que ela dá, e ele finge que não escuta. (Ou não escuta mesmo)

Também tenho a impressão de que ele não fala. Geralmente, perde esse sentido quando ela lhe lança um olhar – ameaçador, dependendo do lugar – e o besta não responde às alturas.

Acho que se ela fedesse, ele seria indiferente à isso também.

Mas ainda há uma coisa nela que eu aprecio – que o Prongs não leia isso MESMO! – os olhos verdes dela são magníficos. Às vezes eu a irrito junto com ele, apenas pra poder olhar direto neles. A gente sente uma sensação calorosa, como se os olhos dela nos radiografassem por dentro.

Talvez seja por isso que o Prongs seja um bobo apaixonado por ela.

Porém, ainda prefiro os azuis elétricos da Lene. Parecem mais selvagens, hm.

Hey, não me leve a mal, eu decididamente não sou um cara romântico. Eu gaguejo quando tento dizer palavras bonitas, Romeu não é meu ponto forte. Já Remus, esse sim é um Romeu Contemporâneo. Quase choro quando ele começa com seus discursos motivadores, a emoção é tão intensa que eu quase babo. De tanto sono.

Deve ser entediante para uma garota ficar ouvindo um garoto ficar dizendo palavras doces demais. Meu negocio é o beijo. Quer? Ótimo. Não quer? Se dane. Não me lixo para poucas coisas. Nem fico correndo atrás de nada.

Isso quando não é a Lene, haha. Ela não é pouca coisa, e eu me lixo com ela. Na realidade, eu não corro atrás dela, porque eu sei que nunca vai ser frutífero.

Eu não sou o Prongs, sinto muito meninas. Talvez eu seja um pouquinho melhor que ele, porque eu sou mais fácil, e tem Sirius Black para todas. Contando um segredo, às vezes eu afano a capa do James para poder andar sossegadamente pelo castelo, porque sem ela, eu sempre estou rodeado de garotas. Modestamente falando, eu sou o cara. O cara das meninas.

Elas também gostam do Prongs, e algumas arriscam o Remus, mesmo ele sendo meio distante, e mais simpático que galã.

Ele normalmente reclama, quando uma garota dá muito na cara que está a fim dele. Sua frase constante: Estou sendo legal, não estou dando mole.

Para mim, é o tipo 'galinha mansa'. Ele esconde o verdadeiro maroto dentro de si. Coitadinho, não é bom ficar se reprimindo, não é?

Sigo a vida como o pó: vou aonde o vento levar. Geralmente, meu vento cerebral está muito pro lado da McKinnon, mas é vento de verão, logo passa.

Estou ficando totalmente infeliz. Nestas pequenas reflexões, o nome "Marlene" apareceu mais vezes do que eu gostaria. Eu não estou gostando da Marlene, veja bem. É que só... nós somos os mais bonitos de Hogwarts e não seria de acordo os mais bonitos ficarem, pelo menos uma vez?

Bom, eu acho que isso nem passa pela cabeça dela.

E eu não acredito que eu estou escrevendo em um caderninho preto, que eu encontrei na gaveta do nosso dormitório com as letras apagadas The Marauder's Diaries. Parece que voce tem que inventar uma senha, e suas escritas ficarão ocultas. Quase como o Mapa do Maroto...

Eu gostei disso. Posso contar mais com esse pequeno diário do que com meus próprios amigos. Um diário não fala, e essa já uma grande vantagem. Principalmente, um diário não te zoa. Esse é o ponto-chave.

Por hoje, eu prefiro não escrever mais nada.

E a propósito, minha senha...

_Amante Profissional_.

- O que você está fazendo, Pads? – James perguntou curioso, quando Sirius fechava o livro de capa preta. Este, no entanto, fingiu não ter escutado o amigo. James repetiu a pergunta, ouvindo um atrapalhado "O quê?" do amigo, então tornou a repetir.

- Ah, estou apenas anotando... – respondeu vagamente, jogando os cabelos para trás e observando o salão comunal da Grifinória um tanto vazia para sexta à noite.

- Ele está escrevendo no nosso Diário, Prongs. – respondeu Remus, sem retirar os olhos do livro que estava lendo na poltrona mais próxima da mesa onde James terminava a tarefa e Sirius escrevia. Peter estava dormindo, tinha subido mais cedo para o dormitório. – Estou curioso para saber o que ele anda escrevendo, pois esteve escrevendo ali durante a aula da Minerva, e às vezes suspirava.

- É mesmo? – perguntou James espantado, mas com uma sombra de sorriso no rosto.

- Sim, Prongsie. – respondeu Sirius meigamente. – Ando escrevendo sobre o meu amor proibido por voce, voce nem imagina o quanto de amo, Jimmie. – terminou ele em voz de falsete.

- É uma pena mesmo eu gostar da Lils, meu amado Si-si. Eu já sabia o quanto voce me amava. É cruel olhar assim para esta realidade infame. – respondeu James, entrando na brincadeira.

- Merlin tome conta de mim, não sabia que tinha amigos boiolas. – Remus suplicou, olhando para o céu, em pesar.

- Querido, de nós quatro, voce é o mais reprimido. Conte-nos: qual de nós voce mais tem atração? – provocou Sirius, com um sorriso de lado, zombando.

Remus fitou os dois por um tempo.

- O Peter. Amo seu corpo em forma de bola e o jeito comilão de ser. Ele é o meu sonho impossível.

E então, ouviram-se as gargalhadas de James e Sirius ecoarem no salão.

O sol tinha amanhecido vagarosamente, e o dormitório do sétimo ano da Grifinória foi iluminado gradualmente com feixes de luz.

-_ What time is it? – _ouviu-se um grito cantado a La Michael Jackson, e um marmanjo de pé, se espreguiçando. Os outros companheiros de dormitório pularam em suas camas.

- Wake up time. – resmungou outro marmanjo, loiro, levantando-se devagar da cama.

- Moony! – reclamou o que já estava de pé. – Você estragou meu momento Zac Efron!

- _Man,_ cala a boca! – resmungou o terceiro, tateando o criado-mudo em busca de seus óculos. – Até eu sou mais bonito que esse viadinho!

- Prongs ofendendo um parente, que beleza. – resmungou o quarto, apenas revirando-se na cama, guinchando uma risadinha.

- Wormtail! – brigou James, levantando-se também.

- Melhor vocês todos irem arrumando as coisas, foi uma sorte Sirius ter levantado com o sol, porque eu definitivamente ia atrasar hoje. – disse Remus, bocejando logo depois.

Após muitos resmungos, muitas brigas para usar o banheiro e muita trapaça, os marotos desceram as escadas, e deram de cara com as meninas. Lily já estava com um livro nas mãos, pronto para ser aberto, e parecia animada. Emmeline estava procurando algo dentro de sua mochila, revirava livros, pergaminhos e não encontrava o que necessitava. Marlene estava com uma cara horrível, provavelmente não dormira o que esperava.

- McKinnon, você está tão sexy hoje, com a cara amassada e os olhos moles. – comentou Sirius, sorrindo largamente.

- Vai se ferrar Black. – resmungou ela, apertando a lateral esquerda de sua cabeça com a mão esquerda.

- O que aconteceu com a Dama da Grifinória? Não agüenta um porre em plena terça-feira? – continuou provocando Sirius. Os olhos azuis de Lene faiscaram, o que fez o sorriso do maroto abrir-se ainda mais.

- Para o seu governo, estive num encontro ontem e te digo mais o que aconteceu... – ela abriu um sorriso de escárnio, pois o sorriso do Sirius congelou. – Foi um encontro maravilhoso e passei metade da noite fora do dormitório. – ela sorriu falsamente para ele e tornou a fechar os olhos, recostando na poltrona, enquanto Emme ainda procurava por algo em sua mochila. Sirius não respondeu mais nada, calando-se imediatamente.

- Quando você fala o que quer, provavelmente escutará o que não quer. – sussurrou sabiamente Remus para Sirius, que fez uma carranca. Quando James abriu a boca para dirigir-se a Lily, Remus impediu. – Prongs, não cometa a mesma falha que Sirius. Lene não estava de bom humor e descontou com palavras rudes, quer o mesmo com você? Lily parece estar de bom humor... Mas voce sabe que tem a capacidade de mudar isso rapidamente!

James avaliou sua ruivinha e deu de ombros. Remus suspirou.

- Vamos para o salão principal então. – concluiu James, e caminhou em direção à saída da sala comunal, parando rapidamente perto das meninas, e dando um "Bom Dia" muito simpático, sem se referir especialmente a Lily. Todas elas responderam, e Lily ficou levemente impressionada com a atitude madura do garoto.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou Emme para as outras, que deram de ombros, sem compreender também. – Remus não me cumprimentou... – observou ela lentamente.

- Você estava ocupada demais procurando alguma coisa na sua bolsa, ele simplesmente não quis te atrapalhar. – respondeu Lene, massageando as têmporas.

- Mas ele te fitou enquanto passava por aqui. – completou Lily, olhando a reação de Emme. – A propósito, voce não fez certo em dizer mentiras para o Sirius, Lene.

- Ah ele mereceu. – respondeu Marlene – há tempos ele vem me provocando, não custava retornar à altura. E voce sabe o quanto detesto a falta de modéstia que ele tem.

As três suspiraram. Cada uma delas tinha problemas diferentes com os marotos.

Sentados à mesa da Grifinória, os marotos lotavam seus pratos de refeição matinal, rindo e brincando.

- E então teve aquela vez, naquele jogo de quadribol em que o Sirius rebateu o pomo, em vez do balaço, então o balaço desviou e acertou o apanhador da Sonserina e o James pegou o pomo que foi rebatido... – comentou Peter, rindo. Foi então que eles avistaram o perigo.

As meninas estavam sentadas próximas a eles, poderiam considerar um grupo porque estavam sentados todos ali juntos.

E de encontro à eles, vinha andando duas meninas, uma de longos cabelos lisos e loiros e a outra, de cabelos pretos e ondulados. Batons vermelhos passados perfeitamente na boca e andavam de um modo sensual. Alguns garotos paravam para observá-las.

- James! – a loira chamou, quando estava já próxima, com uma voz estridente, que combinaria exatamente com um chiclete pendurado na boca.

- Ainda ta em tempo de usar minha capa? – perguntou James desesperado para os amigos.

- Receio que não... – murmurou Remus, voltando ao seu café da manhã.

Sirius não estava diferente, olhava para todos os lugares, menos para as duas que vinham rapidamente em suas direções. Peter parecia dividido entre olhar as duas, olhar os amigos e olhar as meninas que estavam sentadas com eles, que também pararam de comer para observar a cena.

Ao chegar do lado deles, a loira senta ao lado de James enquanto a outra ocupa o lugar vazio ao lado de Sirius.

- James, eu me lembro de ter pedido para você ir sentar conosco essa manha! – reclamou ela, olhando nos olhos dele. Ele, no entanto, estava com os olhos em seu enorme prato de torradas e biscoitos grifinórios.

- Me desculpe, Susan, mas eu me esqueci. – ele respondeu simplesmente. Ela pareceu ofendida.

- James! Você não pode se esquecer que somos um casal também e...

James ergueu sua cabeça tão rápido que ouviu seu pescoço estralar e uma dor quente subir pelo seu nervo.

- Casal? – ele e Evans perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, ela tinha uma nota de deboche na voz, em meio ao riso. James continuou – Desculpe _novamente_ Susan, mas não me lembro de ter dito que éramos um casal.

- Jay... – ela disse com a voz mais mansa. O apelido fez com que Sirius roncasse em riso acarretando tossidinhas de Remus e um Peter com a boca bem fechada e o rosto muito vermelho. As meninas já estavam rindo juntas, como se compartilhassem uma piada interna. – Eu sei que você não disse, mas coisas óbvias não precisam ser ditas, não é mesmo? Eu não preciso dizer o quanto gosto de voce e te acho lindo, e com o beijo incrível e os melhores amassos, são coisas óbvias.

Em vez de fazer bem ao ego dele, ele pareceu diminuir, e seu olhar vagou para Lily, que estava vermelha e mexia furiosamente em sua refeição. As outras duas amigas estavam em um silencio educado, também comendo torradas. Seus amigos também tinham voltado ao normal, e estavam preocupados com seus pratos. Foi então que ele resolveu que não podia pedir ajuda com a _Susan_ e devia fazer algo a respeito. Porque aquela loira louca não podia ser quieta igual sua amiga e sentar em silencio ao seu lado como a amiga estava fazendo ao lado de Sirius? Droga, pensou ele, mil vezes droga.

- Hum, escute, Susan... Que tal você vir falar comigo outra hora, é que agora estou tentando tomar o meu café... – James deixou a frase no ar, esperando que a loira entendesse o recado.

- Então voce almoça comigo mais tarde? – perguntou ela, com seus olhos azuis inocentes. "Mas eram azuis" pensou James "nada bonitos como os verdes da...", pigarreou, olhou para todo o salão, e então para ela.

- Talvez. – ela sorriu e deu um pulinho, beijando lentamente sua bochecha, fazendo ele revirar os olhos. Porém, não saiu do lugar. Lily bufou.

- E você, Sirius, o que vai fazer no almoço? – perguntou sensualmente a morena ao seu lado. Sirius franziu o cenho, como se não acreditasse na ousadia da colega ao lado.

- Eu vou me agarrar com qualquer uma e depois largá-la nos últimos minutos do almoço, correr pra cozinha e comer algo bem depressa, pra chegar à tempo de assistir a aula da Minerva. E você? – ele perguntou, fingindo inocência. A morena calou-se em um silencio irritado, e olhou firmemente para a amiga, mas esta ainda estava admirando as feições de James, que tentava se concentrar em seu prato.

- Hey, Dorthoock. – Marlene chamou Susan – O assunto acabou pra você aqui, cai fora!

Ela olhou bem para Marlene, deu um sorriso falso, e então se levantou; Lily revirou os olhos.

- Almoço comigo, Jay, não se esqueça.

E então saiu dali a passos lentos, ocasionalmente olhando para trás. Lily também se levantou.

- Ronda hoje a noite, Remus, não se esqueça _também._

E também saiu dali, só que a passos rápidos.

- Eu acho que ela ficou com ciúmes. – comentou James sorrindo.

Todos ali reviraram os olhos.

- Pare de sonhar, James. – resmungou Sirius, tomando um soco logo depois.

- Acho que quem está com ciúmes aqui é o _Jay – _riu Wormtail quando James mais uma vez perguntava para Remus o que ele fazia nas rondas, e quais dias que eram.

- Cala a boca, seu rato imundo. – brigou James, porém sorria. Peter fazia caretas imitando James com a língua pra fora. Sirius roncou um riso, que acabou saindo em uma gargalhada baixa e canina.

Remus suspirou, e sorriu.

- _Jay_, não precisa ficar com ciúmes, o que os olhos não vêem, o coração não sente. – rebateu Sirius, rindo levemente.

James fez uma carranca e fitou Remus demoradamente.

- Lily é mais linda ainda quando está com sono, _Jay_, voce deveria checar pra ter certeza. – Remus decidiu entrar na brincadeira, para ver a reação do amigo. Por um momento James cerrou os olhos e depois deu de ombros, quando já havia se certificado de que era brincadeira dos outros três.

- Seus pilantras. – resmungou, resignado.

Os outros três riram e continuaram rindo até chegar na sala de Poções, que seria a primeira aula daquele dia.

James estava intrigantemente inquieto. Não queria ter que almoçar com uma garota loira e chata que o deixava bocejando de tédio. Queria estar com os marotos e perto da sua ruivinha, e nesse momento, estava maquinando alguma forma de burlar e enganar o propósito daquela menina.

- Relaxa, Prongsie. – ele ouviu uma voz canina murmurar ao seu redor. – É só não ir sentar com ela e pronto. – Sirius sugeriu, rodando a pena entre os dedos, displicentemente.

- Ela vai armar um escândalo que não estou com um mínimo de vontade de presenciar. – retrucou Remus, virando-se para trás, olhando seriamente para James. Este abriu um sorriso singelo, com os olhos desfocados, imaginando a cena.

- Acho que o máximo que ela faria é chatear com sua voz irritante. – disse Peter, tentando copiar a lição, porém sua atenção foi desviada para o tópico do assunto. Estava esperando chegar ao nome da Lily para soltar uma risadinha de deboche para o amigo.

- Veremos então. Não vou almoçar com ela, e vou me sentar ao lado da Lily, para presenciar de perto sua reação. – ao soar o nome "Lily", Peter dá a esperada risadinha. – O que foi, Peter? – perguntou James, desconfiado.

- Pifff... E eu reclamando da voz supostamente ardida da loira burra... – ele deixou a frase no ar, captada rapidamente pelos outros três, que se entreolharam.

- Perto da Evans mesmo? – perguntou Sirius.

- Definitivamente. – respondeu James com um largo sorriso.

Lily estava estranhando seriamente o comportamento do Potter. Durante a manhã, ele não a interpelou com seus comentários idiotas e os cumprimentos exagerados, tampouco foi o crápula sem-vergonha de sempre ao ver uma menina praticamente se esfregando nele. Somente ficou na sua, olhando para seu prato e levemente indignado com alguns comentários absurdos que a loira fazia. E durante as aulas, ele estava prestando atenção, anotando o necessário, e de vez em quando fazia um comentário. Foi então que ela percebeu que os comentários que os marotos faziam eram engraçados, e decidiu se permitir um riso fraco. Mesmo de longe, percebeu os olhos de James brilharem ao vê-la rir de uma piada sua. Como ele era esquisito!

Suas amigas riram e cochicharam ao vê-la rindo de algo que James disseram. Lançando um olhar desconfiado às amigas, que continuaram a olhá-la com um olhar acusador, voltou às suas anotações. Uma pena que a aula de poções hoje estivesse sendo escrita e não prática, da qual tanto gostava.

Quando o sinal que anunciava que a aula já tinha acabado soou, os marotos se levantaram vagarosamente. Já era o horário do almoço, e todos se encaminhavam para o salão principal. Os meninos iam conversando e rindo, logo à frente estavam as meninas, e Lily olhava desconfiada para James, que sorria mais ainda ao vê-la olhar em sua direção.

- Coitada da Evans, mal sabe o que a espera no almoço. – cantarolou Peter, fazendo James e Sirius rir e Remus negar com a cabeça, com um sorriso fraco.

- Não sei o que fiz para entrar nesse grupo de desordeiros da qual pertenço. – comentou ele, olhando de canto para os amigos, com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

- Você é a nossa parte cdf, entende? – disse Sirius, com ar de seriedade. – Sem você para nos passar as anotações para copiarmos, a gente ia se dar muito mal. Não nas provas, porque a gente presta atenção no que eles falam, mas digo nas produções diárias.

- E também, voce é amigo da ruivinha, o que te dá um crédito a mais comigo. – completou James, em tom de seriedade, mas dando uma risada sacana depois.

- Oh Deus... – suspirou Remus, falsamente. – Meus amigos são interesseiros!

- Não dê ouvidos à eles, Moonie. – resmungou Wormtail. – Eu estou aqui ao seu lado sem interesse!

- Mas quase se borra nas calças quando é época de TPM do Moony, não é, Wormie? – perguntou Sirius, piscando rápida e repetidamente.

- TPM? – perguntou Peter.

- É quando está perto da Lua Cheia, idiota. – resmungou James, impaciente, porém sorrindo dos outros dois.

- Ahh... – entendeu Peter, mas tinha cara levemente ofendida.

- Mas então, Padsie, que historia é essa de chamar o Peter de Wormie? E eu? – perguntou James, ofendido.

- Oh, desculpe-me Prongsie, - Sirius voltou-se para Wormtail então. – É apenas um apelido carinhoso, Peter, não queira levar este relacionamento casual a frente. Tenho algo mais profundo por James, mas posso garantir que me afeiçôo por voce também.

Peter enrubesceu.

- As brincadeiras estão ótimas, no entanto, estamos entrando em uma área perigosa e de alto risco, então é melhor ficarmos atentos. – Remus veio em socorro ao Peter, que sorriu agradecido, já voltando a cor normal.

- Peter deve ter tendências homossexuais. – concluiu Sirius, só para Peter ouvir. O gordinho olhou para trás num átimo, com os olhos arregalados "O quê?"

- É! – repetiu Sirius, com um ar de sabe-tudo. – Toda vez que começamos a brincar assim, voce fica todo vermelho e sem-graça!

Peter ainda olhava incrédulo para os amigos, tentando decifrar as expressões dele. Até que viu uma sombra de riso no rosto de Remus, relaxou mais uma vez.

- Seus idiotas! – e foi em direção à mesa cheia de comida.

- Peter, Peter... – suspirou James. – E lá está ele indo em direção à sua namorada...

- Quem? – perguntaram Sirius e Remus.

- A comida. É claro. – respondeu James, coçando os olhos por trás das lentes.

- É claro. – repetiram os outros dois, contrariados.

-JAMES! – ouviu-se uma voz esganiçada e alta no momento em que se sentavam à mesa. Como prometido, James estava ao lado da Evans, que por sinal tomou um susto quando ouviu tal guincho e pulou em seu lugar, em seguida olhando muito feio para um alguém de cabelos negros bagunçados que se sentava ao seu lado neste exato momento, e que era o motivo do horrendo grito.

- Olha aqui Potter, se você se sentou neste lugar justamente ao MEU lado só pra me fazer obrigada a ouvir essa lambisgóia gritar com você, pode sumindo então, porque os MEUS ouvidos não são penicos, iguais aos seus. – ela disse as palavras entre dentes, esperando surtir efeitos como facas afiadas em direção ao menino que estava com os olhos arregalados ao seu lado. Olhos feios, por sinal, meio esverdeados, e ainda por cima, arregalados pra cima dela. – E não me olhe assim, sei muito bem como voce planeja seus malfeitos. – E voltou a comer tranquilamente, porém dedicando olhares rancorosos em direção ao maroto. Os outros estavam rindo, inclusive as amigas da ruiva.

- Relaxa, os dois. – disse Sirius, pegando a jarra de suco. – Essa loira não fica aqui nada mais do que cinco minutos.

Lily bufou.

- Assim espero, porque senão terá alguém aqui que vai fazer algo louco e inesperado. – disse Marlene, em tom risonho.

- Oi Emmeline. Não tive como cumprimentá-la hoje, você estava muito ocupada. – disse Remus gentil, fazendo Emmeline se calar em um silencio rubro. Lily deu um sorrisinho cruel em direção a amiga.

- James, eu não lhe disse para almoçar comigo? – disse a voz irritante, agora muito perto, e potencialmente ardida.

- Sim. – respondeu James curtamente, pegando seu prato e olhando em direção à comida.

- E então, o que me diz sobre onde está agora? – ela indagou, colocando as mãos na cintura. Felizmente, desta vez ela não estava acompanhada, pensou Sirius.

- É uma amostra clara e gritante de que não quero e não vou almoçar com voce, querida. – respondeu James, ainda entretido em pegar seu almoço.

A boca perfeitamente vermelha se abriu em um grande "O", fazendo com que as meninas rissem, inclusive Lily.

- Mas, James... – ela começou.

- Susan... – suspirou James, fazendo Lily fechar a cara. O tom de voz dele era calmo e doce, indicando que ia reparar o que acabara de dizer. – Me desculpe. – resmungou ele, fazendo com que a loira sorrisse. – Desculpe por não corresponder à altura. Mas a verdade é que eu não quero mais sair com você. Amigos? – perguntou ele, inocentemente, decidindo olhar pra garota e deixar seu prato pronto em cima da sua mesa.

Até mesmo as meninas estavam atônitas.

O que se seguiu foi um forte tapa, e um rosto marcado com quatro dedos no rosto perfeito de James. Ele simplesmente ergueu as sobrancelhas e sentou em seu lugar, esfregando levemente o local onde fora estapeado.

Um momento de silencio, e James ainda esfregava o rosto.

- Er, Potter? – interveio Lily, fazendo ele parar de esfregar e prestar atenção nela. – Eu conheço um feitiço que apaga as marcas... você quer? – ela ofereceu, timidamente.

- Por favor! – ele concordou imediatamente, virando o rosto – muito vermelho agora – em direção à ruiva. Ela fechou os olhos e sacudiu a varinha. E então o rosto de James voltou ao normal. – Hey, - ele esfregou o rosto, que não ardia mais. – Valeu mesmo Lily, muito obrigado. Uau.

- Por nada. – ela resmungou, intrigada por ter feito aquilo, e voltou a comer.

Só então perceberam que a loira ainda estava ali, num silencio contido de raiva, olhando furiosamente para a ruiva, que acabara de curar o maroto. Entao Lily olhou para ela, e os olhos verdes faiscaram para os azuis.

- O que faz ainda aqui, Dorthoock? – Lily ergueu uma sobrancelha, sua voz carregada de escárnio. – Já não ouviu palavras demais dele?

- Você acha que é o que pra conseguir ele, Evans? Ele apenas a quer como um troféu, ou esqueceu-se disso? – ela disse, numa voz arrastada e cruel.

- Eu não sei voce – interpelou Sirius, - mas eu nunca tinha ouvido James falar assim com uma garota, acho que seu tempo aqui é hora extra.

- É melhor você sair, Dorthoock, antes que eu lhe dê uma lição. – ameaçou Marlene. Apenas James havia notado que Lily enrijecera em seu lugar e permanecia calada.

- Evans ainda não se tocou, ou está se tocando agora de que James está apenas a fim de algo casual com ela. Achou que ele estava apaixonado é?

Lily olhou diretamente em James, que franziu o cenho para Lily, e virando-se para Susan, revirou os olhos.

- Susan, saia daqui, você já abusou demais da nossa companhia.

Susan sorriu falsamente.

- Só estou dizendo a verdade para a ruiva aí. Talvez ela ainda aja como estou agindo agora, vai ser só mais uma para você, não é mesmo? – ela virou-se para Lily, e abriu a boca. Mas não completou o que ia dizer, porque Lily disparou em sua direção.

- Saia daqui, sua rejeitada. Só porque eu tenho ao meu lado alguém que voce quer não significa que eu valha o que voce vale. O que, inclusive, chega a ser nada. Voce não ouve os boatos sobre voce e sua vida pessoal? Pois se não ouve, procure ficar mais atenta. Pode acreditar, sou muito melhor que você, e até agora, ninguém dirigiu palavras como as de James para mim, nem ruim como dirigiu a voce, nem boas, como ele dirige a mim. James é demais pra voce, e acho que voce sabe disso, só insiste porque VOCE quer mostrá-lo como um troféu para as outras. Mas sinto muito, ele mesmo te disse que não a quer. Por isso, se todos estamos de acordo, se não sair daqui em um minuto, voce vai ver como os alunos na Grifinória são bons em azarações.

- Isso mesmo, sua vadia. – completou Marlene, tirando a varinha das vestes para dar ênfase.

- E você acha que é boa o bastante para ele? - ela perguntou, ainda encarando Lily.

- Não sei, isso é ele quem decide. Mas que sou melhor que você, isso eu tenho certeza. – respondeu Lily simplesmente.

- E ela é, evidentemente, boa o bastante para mim. – completou James, arrumando os óculos.

A loira soltou uma exclamação de indignação e saiu batendo os pés, rebolando e jogando os cabelos por cima do ombro.

E então todos olharam para Lily, todos atônitos.

- O que foi? – perguntou Lily, grosseira.

- Você não – começou Sirius, fazendo círculos com o dedo indicador, indicando a roda de amigos em volta dela. – nos deve explicações?

Lily franziu o cenho, olhou de um por um e então sorriu.

- Devo mesmo? Ela é uma chata insuportável, que pega no meu pé desde que entrei na escola por causa dos meus cabelos ruivos. O que mais ela merecia, senão isso?

Houve então uma concordância mutua, mesmo que já concordassem antes mesmo de explicações.

- Você é o meu anjo ruivo, Lily. – disse James, numa voz meiga e convencida.

- Não abuse da minha bondade, Potter. – retrucou ela, agora sem sorriso na voz.

- Ok. – respondeu rapidamente James, se encolhendo um pouco, arrancando gargalhadas de todos ali.

Ao sair da aula de Transfiguração, no fim da tarde, todos se encaminhavam para os jardins, a fim de aproveitar os últimos raios de sol. As garotas foram se refrescar à beira do lago, enquanto os meninos estavam embaixo da faia da arvore que eles denominavam "deles."

- Voce é estranho, Pontas. – comentou Sirius.

- Sou incrível. – gabou-se James, olhando para Lily, logo mais abaixo.

- Anormal. – retrucou Sirius, explicando sua definição de "estranho".

-Sou especial, Padfoot. Sou o contrário de voce, que é apenas um plebeu que infiltrou entre os nobres. – riu James, passando a mão em seus cabelos.

- Não seja tão mal com Sirius, James. – repreendeu Remus, num tom sério. – Ele não tem culpa se a mãe dele é santa demais pra ele agüentar tanta pureza.

- Oh, por falar na morcegona, me lembrei de que as férias estão chegando. – Sirius comentou, com os olhos brilhantes.

- E o que tem a ver? – questionou Remus, erguendo seus olhos do livro que estava inutilmente tentando ler. – Você por acaso está pensando em sair dos Potter e voltar pra mamãe? – terminou, rindo.

- Nunca. – Sirius revirou os olhos. – É que nunca recebi presentes enquanto estive em casa, e agora nos Potter, eu recebo presentes, carinho e atenção.

- Iiiiiihhhh. – retrucou James. – Alguém tomou poção polissuco e está no lugar do Pads. – James pulou em cima do amigo, apertando sua garganta com as duas mãos. – Fale quem é e não entregarei à Dumbledore! Seu infeliz ordinário, quem pensa que é? O que fez com meu amigo?

- Prongs... – resfolegava Sirius. – Me solta, veado...

- Então diga algo que só nós quatro sabemos! – rebateu James, se divertindo em apertar a garganta do amigo.

- Deixa de ser idiota, veado. – resmungou Sirius, tomando ar, e fazendo com que James apertasse ainda mais sua garganta. – Ah! Você vai acabar me machucando! Até que o veadinho não é tão fraco assim, Moonie. – ele sorriu, mas logo parou, quando James deu mais uma apertada. – É sério, James, pára. - Mas James não soltou. – Ok, ok, Remus, voce é um lobisomem muito fofo, Peter você é um rato inútil, e você, Jimmie, você é o cervinho mais lindo que eu já vi e que usa cueca samba-canção de cervinhos também...

James soltou o amigo e recostou na arvore.

- Seu VEEAAADOO! – inchou Sirius, quase gritando. – Seu idiota, inútil, que idéia foi essa de apertar meu lindo pescoçinho?

- Sempre quis fazer isso. – respondeu James, com um ar sonhador, gargalhando logo depois.

- Vai ficar a marca dos seus dedos, seu idiota. – brigou Sirius, esfregando o pescoço indignado.

- Fale que é uma chupada! – sugeriu Remus, revirando os olhos.

- De quem? Do James? – Sirius fez cara de nojo, assim como James. Peter riu.

- Eu não sei, invente. Tem muitas aí que dariam o mundo para falarem que saíram com voce. – respondeu Remus, dando de ombros.

- Vou andar de cachecol amanhã. – resmungou Sirius, fazendo os outros três rirem.

- Puxa vida, eu ainda não expliquei o porquê de achar você um anormal. – comentou Sirius, antes de dormir, debaixo do suas cobertas.

James suspirou, cansado. Havia terminado as suas anotações fazia alguns minutos, e já era tarde da noite. Seu corpo cansado pedia por silencio e uma boa noite de sono.

- Pois bem, diga por que voce acha isso. – resmungou James, deitando-se na cama. Remus já estava adormecido e Peter roncava a sono alto.

- Mesmo com a Lily te rejeitando e dizendo que não gosta de voce, voce ainda é apaixonado por ela. – Sirius disse, entre um bocejo e outro.

Novamente, James suspirou.

- Não é como se eu quisesse isso, Pads. Só que... é algo incontrolável. Não posso controlar meu coração quando ele dispara ao vê-la, ou minha boca, ao chegar perto dela. Quando vi, já falei e fiz coisas que a aborrecem. – disse James, pensativo.

- Por isso que você é anormal, sabia? – retrucou Sirius. – Voce pode ser capaz de esquecê-la, tem tantas meninas por aí...

- Meu coração se rejeita a isso, acha que já não tentei? – indignou-se James.

- Eu acho a Lene linda, e única, entende. Mas não deixo isso me dominar. – respondeu Sirius, atentando-se a James.

- Eu não vi quando tudo começou, quando vi, já estava louco por ela. – retrucou James, exasperado, passando as mãos furiosamente no cabelo. – E é exatamente isso que estou ficando. Louco.

- James?

- O quê, Sirius?

- Você é uma bicha.

PS: Nunca irrite alguém que está cansado e com sono. Essa pessoa irá lhe lançar uma azaração; Se ela está com sono, cansada e apaixonada, pior ainda, porque você vai ficar pendurado de cabeça para baixo durante vinte minutos. O problema é que você ainda vai achar James Potter uma bicha louca.

_Amante Profissional._

**N/A:** Eu poderia implorar aqui por reviews, mas fica uma coisa muito chata. Mas eu adoraria recebê-las! *-* até o próximo capítulo, querids! Beijos =*


	2. Dois: Pomo, bebedeira e berros

The Marauder's Diary

Capitulo Dois:

Pomo, bebedeira e berros

Oh! Graças a Merlin hoje tem quadribol. Um clássico jogo contra a Sonserina da qual eu faço questão de ganhar. Aquele pomo estará em minhas mãos antes que eu posso mandar um beijo para a Lily. Aquela ruiva anda me deixando louco ultimamente, porque só tenho pensado nela, na felicidade dela, coisas boas para ela, algo que não desagrade ela e tudo tem a ver com ela. Minha Deusa. Meu lírio mais lindo do meu jardim. Minha principesca. Meu delírio, minha fonte inesgotável de amor. Meu anjo ruivo. Minha pimentinha. Minha futura namorada. Futura esposa e mãe dos meus filhos. Lily Evans (Potter).

Aquela que carregará em seu ventre um pedaço de mim. Que me dará seu corpo, sua alma, seu amor. A única no mundo da qual eu quero em minha vida. Que possui os olhos mais lindos, o sorriso mais deslumbrante, o amor que eu sempre quis. Eu, euzinho e somente eu receberei tudo isso em minha vida, porque eu a mereço por completo. Eu, James Potter, o cara mais sortudo do mundo.

Ok, James, pode acordar agora.

Sim, ela é tudo isso se voce está se perguntado. E claro, muito mais, mas se eu ficar descrevendo aqui, vai todas as paginas deste mísero livrinho e ela nunca será descrita por completo. Sim, eu sou um idiota apaixonado. Pelo menos tenho sentimentos, ok? Eu sinto algo, tenho alma, coração.

O problema é se _os caras_ chegarem a pegar neste livro – eu prefiro denominá-lo de "livro" do que Diário, que por sinal soa muito gay – eles vão me infernizar até a morte. O legal é que posso dizer sobre Lily Evans aqui o tempo todo, "desabafar" é como chamam, não é? Então, posso desabafar e ninguém vai se cansar de ler, escrever, ouvir. Porque ninguém vai ler esta parte se eu não autorizar. Por falar nisso, estou morrendo de curiosidade sobre o que o Sirius escreveu nesta pagina em branco onde apenas posso ler Sirius Black no inicio da mesma. Tentei escrever em cima do que ele escreveu, só pra contrariá-lo, mas o que eu escrevo se borra e apaga sozinho. Coisa esquisita.

Também tentei adivinhar a senha, mas nenhuma, pelo jeito, tem a ver com "cão" porque, pode acreditar, já tentei de todas as formas, até de trás pra frente, e nenhuma senha dá certo. Com certeza é algo bem "Sirius", ou como Remus diz, egocêntrico.

Às vezes eu sei que sou arrogante, mas é algo inevitável, veja bem, eu cresci sendo mimado e acreditando em mim e no meu potencial. Mas a Lily insiste que eu preciso de aulas de humildade. Acredite, estou tentando mudar um pouco essa essência minha, e não está sendo fácil, se quer saber.

Contudo – essa é uma das palavras que o Seboso mais fala, e eu acho ela bem intelectual (não que combine com aquele asqueroso) – eu estou aqui muito mais para falar de mim do que da Lily, entretanto vai sair muito o nome dela, porque o que eu sou também é ela, ou dela.

Enfim, comecei agradecendo a Merlin pelo quadribol. Eu amo muito o que faço, sou apanhador e é como se eu fosse muito mais importante que os outros jogadores, porque de que adiantaria eles jogarem se eu não apanhasse o pomo da vitoria? Eu sou demais, sou fera, e ainda por cima, apanhador. Existe no mundo alguém melhor que James Potter?

Creio que não.

Mas quadribol seria muito melhor se o Ranhoso jogasse. Pense comigo: no jogo eu poderia machucá-lo sem que a Lily ficasse contra mim, eu poderia arrebentá-lo – ou mandar Pads arrebentar com o balaço pra cima dele – e não perderia pontos para a Grifinória. Pelo contrário, se eu apanhasse o pomo, eu GANHARIA pontos por acabar com a raça daquele otário. Mas nem tudo é tão perfeito, e ele não participa do time da casa dele. Mas só de ganhar e ver a face da derrota estampada naquele nariz ensebado e curvilíneo – _muito sexy_ – já faz com que eu tenha vontade de dar piruetas no ar e roubar um beijo da Evans.

Não que eu tenha tanta coragem. Sou grifinório, mas não quero morrer jovem, se é que me entende.

Naturalmente, sou o capitão. Quando me nomearam, eu quase chorei de emoção e disse as palavras que qualquer um diria para McGonagall se eu e ela não estivéssemos à sós quando ela me deu tal noticia maravilhosa.

"Já não era sem tempo, hein, Minnie"

É claro que eu disse isso! Puxa vida, sou apanhador desde o segundo ano, e desde que faço parte do time, nunca perdemos, e ainda não tinham me colocado como capitão até o 5º ano. Leu bem? Eu estava esperando esse cargo DESDE O TERCEIRO ANO, e só foram me dar no QUINTO ano! Como a vida é cruel, como ELES são cruéis! Quase destruíram com o sonho de uma criança. Ainda bem que eu ainda era bem imaturo no quinto ano, então meu sonho infantil ainda estava em tempo de ser concretizado.

E desde então, eu tenho a melhor visibilidade de Lily Evans possível.

Acompanhe minha linha de raciocínio SE puder:

Quando ela senta embaixo, posso ver seu decote. GENEROSO conforme a estação.

Quando ela senta em cima nas arquibancadas, posso voar rápido, fazendo sua saia levantar, tendo visão privilegiada de algo que logo tomarei posse. HEHEHE.

Consegue ver como me saí bem como parte do time?

Pois é. Isso quando ela não vai nos treinos.

Ahhhhh, os treinos. As coisas mais divinas. Não tem muita gente, posso voar por debaixo das arquibancadas, ver a saia de Lily – se é que voce está me entendendo – e pouco ouço ela gritar, porque quando ela abre a boca, toco minha vassoura pra muito longe dela. Quando vejo que ela não está reparando em mim, faço uma finta bem bacana e logo seus olhos verdes estão novamente me acompanhando.

Não é uma beleza?

Não. Ainda.

Porque o melhor dia da minha vida, foi quando ela me beijou.

Er, EU beijei ela. Ok, eu _roubei _um beijo dela.

Foi o melhor beijo que eu já provei na minha vida.

Não vamos citar o tapa depois, porque este não conta. Se ela me estapeou depois de um beijo, significa que ela gostou mas não queria admitir, então me bateu por fazer algo que ela supostamente não queria.

Mas eu conheço muito bem aquela ruiva fogosa e sei que ela me quer tanto quanto eu a quero.

Ah, bendito dia que não chega logo!

Que dia? Voce ainda se pergunta? O dia da consumação do meu casamento com Lily Evans.

Se bem que não ligo se for antes ou depois do casamento, acho que esse não é o ponto mais importante, é?

É claro que voce pode concordar ou discordar comigo, mas não quero saber. O que penso é o que vale. Para mim e para todos, não queira discutir.

Neste momento, vejo Remus anotando as palavras de Flitwich, seus olhos vagam rapidamente para Emme às vezes. Não importa quantas vezes diremos para ele tentar algo. Se um boi é pior que um lobo, pode ter certeza que Remus devia se transformar em algo teimoso igual.

Já Pads, bom... Pads está em seu estado de espírito normal: o relaxado. Poucas vezes olha para Lene, e das poucas, ele franze o cenho, como se não concordasse consigo mesmo, que eu acho que deve ser o caso.

Peter ronca. Sim, neste exato momento. Pouco se lixando com a matéria. Só comer e dormir, pra ele, já está bom. É incrível né? Ele come e dorme, e é tudo o que faz.

Já eu, bem. Eu estou escrevendo, ocasionalmente olhando para Lily. Às vezes eu vejo ela dirigindo um olhar para mim, mas não dá pra decifrá-la. Com certeza ela acha que estou copiando a matéria. Na verdade, não estou, mas é muito bom para mim ela achar que eu mudei alguma coisa.

Como Pads sempre diz: ninguém precisa saber.

Traduzindo: ela não precisa saber que não estou anotando, que não parei de azarar o Ranhoso, que não parei de ficar com as outras...

Não que eu fique com muitas. Longe disso. Mas só algumas pra não perder o costume. Ela não me quer, então tenho que esvaziar meus hormônios de algum jeito.

Mas quando ela me quiser, eu serei somente dela.

Porque eu quero que ela seja somente minha.

Tá entendendo quando eu disse que muita coisa que eu diria sobre mim, haveria Lily Evans no meio?

Ela me mudou muito. Mas nem tanto. Em casa eu continuo quase o mesmo, nenhuma mudança é notável. Acho que as meninas estão começando a brigar com Lily por minha causa porque estão notando a diferença do James ontem e o James hoje. Isso é bom, em partes, porque significa que pelo menos aqui estou amadurecendo e que uma hora ou outra a Lily vai me ver com bons olhos e vai me dar uma chance.

Devo dizer que escrevi muito sobre mim. Mas creio que é porque falo de duas pessoas, e não só sobre eu. Acho que vou parar de escrever e pensar numa senha bem criativa para nem o Pads, nem os outros decifrarem...

Cervo seria fácil. Lily seria óbvio. Mas não consigo pensar em algo melhor. Não melhor que Lily, não é mesmo?

Fico imaginando se ela pegasse este livrinho e lesse pelo menos minha parte. Ela me acharia um pervertido louco compulsivo e nunca mais olharia na minha cara novamente. E isso seria algo não-legal, porque eu ficaria triste. E isso também é não-legal porque se James Potter está triste, todos também estão. Eu sou a alma dessa escola!

Ok, já estou soando incoerente.

Vamos parar por aqui, e minha senha será o nome que darei ao meu filho com Lily, que terá seus olhos magnificamente verdes e minha beleza natural.

_Harry James Potter_

-x-x-x-

O Salão Comunal estava em total polvorosa. Eram apitos, gritos, cânticos, assobios, e por onde olhasse, encontraria chapéus e coisas vermelho e dourado. Ao descerem as escadas, as meninas suspiraram, já imaginando que toda a algazarra iria duplicar assim que um grupo de desordeiros apontassem no topo da escada, e este pensamento não durou nem dez segundos a mais para se tornar realidade. O primeiro a descer correndo as escadas foi Sirius, exibicionista de sempre, gritando e "rebatendo" um balaço imaginário, fazendo o povo soltar muitos vivas estridentes, e o admirado, um sorriso cheio de dentes e orgulho.

Não seria novidade falar que James Potter desceu logo atrás, numa elegância (e arrogância) sorrindo e cumprimentando todos – não exageradamente quanto Sirius – e bagunçando os cabelos já desarrumados. Se reparassem na platéia, veriam uma pequena ruiva revirar os olhos magnificamente verdes e dar as costas a tal visão desagradável.

- Eles não mudam nunca? – perguntou aborrecida para Marlene.

- Pelo menos ele não exagera como o Black idiota. – resmungou de volta Marlene, que agora acenava para Remus, que descia timidamente a escada, procurando não olhar para a multidão, que já não dava tanta atenção assim à escadaria. Logo atrás desceu Peter, jocosamente, sorrindo e pulando, agitando mais uma vez a platéia. Remus juntou-se rapidamente às meninas, evitando qualquer chamado ou olhar pelo caminho.

- Meu Deus Lily, se existe alguém que detesta dia de quadribol mais do que eu, é voce, Lily. – reclamou Remus. A garota apenas sorriu e chamou-os para seguir para o Salão Principal. Para a infelicidade dela e de Remus, Sirius e James vieram atrás, fazendo com que a multidão de fãs fanáticos seguissem atrás, com toda a algazarra. Lily revirou os olhos, emburrada. James resolveu não deixar esta passar.

- Por que está irritada, Lils? – ele perguntou, sorrindo, falsamente preocupado. – Achei que estaria empolgada para ver o seu apanhador pegar o pomo logo e dedicá-lo a voce!

Lily sorriu falsamente para ele, e continuou a andar pelo corredor, decidida a não falar com ele. Com o gesto indiferente dela, James deu de ombros e continuou fazendo o trajeto conversando com os outros marotos e as meninas, decidindo deixar Lily em paz por alguns minutos.

Ao chegar no salão principal, foram recebidos com vaias e palmas, fazendo os dois marotos jogadores de quadribol incharem ainda mais de orgulho. Muitas garotas vindo dar beijinhos e encorajamentos, outras apenas com risinhos, fazendo todas as meninas que estavam com os marotos – contra a vontade delas – revirarem os olhos, e assim fazendo Remus soltar risadinhas, e parar imediatamente ao receber também um cumprimento de uma loira extravagante da Corvinal, deixando Emmeline muito perturbada. O café passou desta maneira e mais uma vez as garotas tiveram a companhia dos marotos ao se direcionarem para o campo.

Ao chegarem na beira do campo, os dois marotos jogadores rumaram para o vestiário, não antes de James dar um beijo estalado e muito rápido no rosto de Lily e sair correndo com Sirius rindo atrás.

- Há coisas que James Potter arrisca a fazer que jamais entenderei. – ponderou Emme, olhando pensativa para Lily, que bufava de indignação.

Remus apenas sorriu. Marlene já estava nas arquibancadas, guardando lugar para eles. Marlene era do tipo, fanática por quadribol, e fazia com que todos os amigos fossem assistir aos jogos, inclusive Lily, que não gostava nenhum pouco de ver o Potter se exibindo na frente da escola inteira.

- Hey Potter! – chamou um dos jogadores. James era o capitão, e já estava com a insígnia grudada no uniforme dele. – Vai pegar o pomo em quanto tempo hoje?

- Presumo que em menos de quinze minutos – respondeu James, estufando o peito orgulhosamente. – O apanhador da Sonserina é Regulus Black, irmão do Pads aqui, e qualquer coisa que eu fizer, desde xingar a mamãezinha querida dele à mostrar o dedo do meio, o garotão vai chorar.

Os outros jogadores riram escandalosamente. Até mesmo Sirius riu, mesmo que por dentro não gostasse muito de ter um irmão que virasse chacota.

- Vai dedicar o pomo? – perguntou Mary Odsen, que era uma das artilheiras.

- Sim, e dessa vez não é a ninguém do time ou professor. – respondeu James. – Hoje vai ser à Lily Evans.

Os jogadores se entreolharam com um sorrisinho. Sabiam que nisso ia ter uma briga longe e muito, muito escandalosa.

- E o time da Grifinória entra em campo, com Potter na liderança, Black e Trepp com os bastões, Odsen, Cooper e Silver logo atrás e por ultimo e não menos importante, Houds com suas luvas já prontas. Os capitães apertam as mãos, e o pomo junto com os balaços são lançados. Os jogadores montam em suas vassouras e esperam o lançamento da Goles. E começa o jogo!

E assim o jogo se inicia, logo com pontos para os dois lados. Grifinória estava um pouco a frente, e James resolveu parar de prestar atenção nos companheiros para procurar a bolinha de sua vitória. Regulus tinha os olhos passeando ferozmente pelos ares, e rapidamente por James, que estava tranqüilo em sua vassoura. Permaneceu assim por um longo tempo, até que viu algo brilhando na arquibancada dos professores. Se preparou para voar até lá, quando percebeu que era apenas o relógio de bolso de Slughorn. Frustrado, tornou a relaxar na vassoura. Seus olhos vagou até uma ruivinha, que sentiu estar sendo observada e retornou o olhar. Fixou-se nele, o que o fez sentir-se muito importante. Logo ela começou a arregalar os olhos, e fazer movimentos com as mãos, mas ele não entendeu.

- O que essa ruiva quer dizer desta vez? – resmungou ele, se remexendo inquieto na vassoura e olhando insistente para ela, que ainda fazia gestos estranhos para ele.

Desistindo de avisar James, ela começa a chamar ele. Desta vez, ele percebeu que não era apenas ela que estava fixando o olhar nele, e sim a maioria da torcida. Quando ela chamou-o, ele voou rápido para ela, sentindo que o vento se deslocando atrás dele muito forte.

- O que foi, Lils, amor? Está querendo me dar um beijo de boa sorte, ou algo assim? – ele disse, num sorriso presunçoso, enquanto a torcida exclamava um "oohh" atrás dele.

- É claro que não, idiota! – ela gritou, afobada. – Eu estava tentando fazê-lo sair dali, um balaço travessou o campo atrás de voce, desde a ponta do outro gol, e voce olhando tudo e todos relaxado! Tive que chamá-lo para que não levasse um balaço bem nessa cabeça oca! – ela resmungou, resignada.

- Oh, - ele resmungou, chocado. – Er, obrigado, Lily.

Lily fitou ele demoradamente. Havia escutado errado, ou era aquilo mesmo? James Potter agradecendo?

- Não há de quê, Potter. – ela respondeu, ainda desconfiada.

- Bom, eu acho que vou voltar ao jogo... – ele disse, passando a mão nos cabelos, embaraçado.

- Parece que Potter e Evans estão tendo uma conversa civilizada, ou já estou ficando cego? – brincou o narrador, fazendo que com os dois acordassem, e toda a torcida rir. – Oh, acho que vou morrer contando essa historia para os meus filhos, dá para ver o rubor de James Potter de onde estou!

Novamente, a torcida riu. Não demorou nem dez segundos de jogo, e James avistara o pomo.

"É a minha hora" pensou James "Olá, pomozinho!" disse ele, se desligando de tudo e apenas ouvindo o zumbido do vendo em sua orelha, enquanto ia direto no pomo.

Em menos de um segundo, James se erguia da vassoura, exibindo uma bolinha brilhante em suas mãos, sorrindo largamente. Enfim, o jogo acabara.

- James Potter apanha o pomo, 150 pontos para a Grifinória!

Então houve um estampido, e no céu apareceu o nome Lily Evans, sendo a letra "a" de Evans um pomo. James voou até a ruiva e estendeu o pomo para ela.

- O que voce acha que está fazendo, Potter? – ela disparou, entredentes.

- Algo que fiz para as pessoas que eu julgo mais importante, e agora é a sua vez. Meu pomo capturado, meu presente, meu coração. – ele sorriu singelo, e ela não soube fazer outra coisa a não ser receber o pomo, e não conter um abraço.

Para James, aquilo valia muito mais que mil palavras. Porém, seu momento foi cortado por Sirius, inconveniente. "Como sempre" pensou James, com um sorriso.

- ... – veio ele, sorrindo com um ar muito maroto. – Tá na hora de buscar os petiscos da nossa festa, cara. Vamos!

James olhou mais uma vez para Lily, que olhava embasbacada para o pomo. Nunca tinha visto um tão de perto, quando mais na sua mão. James beijou a testa dela, e saiu rapidamente atrás de Sirius, que já estava há uma longa distancia.

A prometida festa que teria se ganhassem o jogo.

-x-x-x-

- Lily Evans, huh? – perguntou um rapaz alto, que ela não conhecia. Apenas confirmou seu nome, continuou a beber cerveja amanteigada, olhando James e Sirius repetirem os movimentos do jogo, fazendo seus fãs ao redor rirem e parabenizarem. – Sou Thomas Hunt, sexto ano, Grifinória também.

- Oi – respondeu Lily, quietamente. Não estava com a mínima vontade de conversar com alguém que não fosse James. O pequeno pomo ainda se debatia em suas vestes. Mas não podia negar que esse tal Thomas fosse muito bonito.

- Então, Lily, se é que posso te chamar assim? – ele tentava ser legal, Lily tinha que admitir, mas ela não estava facilitando muito.

- Como quiser.

- Então Lily, às vezes eu a observo de longe, enquanto estou fazendo meus deveres. – ele disse, parecendo meio constrangido. Isso chamou a atenção dela. – Vejo que você adora andar com os marotos, mas tem um que é intrigante, em particular pra voce.

- Ah sim. – ela respondeu, seus olhos voaram rapidamente para James, que exibia um sorriso enorme ao detalhar como Lily o salvara de um balaço terrível na cabeça. Ela desviou o olhar. – O Potter consegue ser bem irritante quando quer.

- Potter? Digo, vocês não tem nada um com o outro? – perguntou ele, com um interesse diferente na voz.

- Nada não seria o termo correto. Acho que temos sim. – respondeu Lily, observando atentamente o novo colega. Sua expressão era curiosa e impassível ao mesmo tempo. – Talvez a implicância seja mutua. É o que temos em comum.

- Ah sim, - aliviado, o garoto sorri um pouco. – Já ouvi muito sobre vocês dois. Potter é apaixonado por você, não é?

- Eu não diria apaixonado, se fosse voce. – respondeu Lily amargamente. – Entenda, ele tem sua mania de conseguir tudo o que quer, inclusive garotas. Ele sai com todas que ele resolver, e eu não pude deixar de ser a diferente. Quando ele me chamou pela primeira vez, eu recusei. Só não contava com ele me perseguindo desde o quinto ano, até os dias presentes. Chega a ser um paparazzi irritante.

- O que é Paparazzi? – perguntou Thomas, totalmente confuso, mas não deixando de anotar mentalmente que Lily não gostava de toda a atenção que recebia do maroto.

- Deixa pra lá. – ela tornou a respondeu curtamente, e bebericar sua cerveja. Depois de um silencio estranho, o novo amigo tornou a falar.

- Sabe, eu entendo porque o Potter persegue tanto voce. – ele ponderou, fazendo Lily voltar a olhá-lo.

- Eu gostaria de entender também. – ela franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Você é inteligente, bonita, sincera e simpática. Ele tem todo o direito de gostar de voce. – ele respondeu, aproximando mais um pouco de Lily, deixando-a desconfortável.

E desconfiada.

- Isso pode ser o que voce acha, mas ele eu duvido muito. Ele é narcisista, e gosta de mostrar pra todo mundo quem e o que ele é. E eu detesto exibicionismo. É o meu ponto. – ela respondeu, secamente. Quando tornou a olhar para o pessoal, notou que James já não estava na rodinha, quando virou-se para Thomas, este se encontrava próximo demais.

- Eu o admiro por não ter chegado a loucura por voce. Voce é tão linda, tão difícil controlar-se para não lhe beijar... – o rapaz foi fechando os olhos e chegando mais perto. Lily tinha uma expressão de assombro no rosto e nojo também. Foi quando o novo colega foi tirado de perto e arrastado bons metros longe dela.

- Ei, se não quiser ter a cabeça arrancada, é melhor ficar em uma distância que eu considere desejável, colega. – disse James, numa voz grossa, contendo a raiva com o pulso fechado.

- Como se eu fosse fazer algo que requer o seu desejo, Potter. – respondeu o rapaz, andando em direção a Lily e James, que estava parado ao seu lado.

- Ele te machucou, Lils? – perguntou James, baixinho. Tendo uma negação da garota, voltou para o rapaz. – Não ouse chegar muito perto dela, está avisado.

- Potter, voce não manda assim em todo mundo! – indignou-se Lily. Tudo bem que ela não gostara nenhum pouco de Thomas, mas James não tinha TODO esse direito.

- Mas Lily, esse cara ia te beijar sem voce querer! E se voce gostasse? O que seria de mim? Nenhum outro pode ser o pai do Harry a não ser eu! Ele não iria gostar dele feioso, e ia se parecer com ele, e teria raiva de voce pelo resto da vida por voce não ter tido ele comigo, para ser lindo como eu! – resmungou James, incrédulo, fazendo metade do salão comunal rir e a outra metade observar curiosa.

- Harry? – perguntou Lily. – Como voce sabe que é o nome que eu quero? – perguntou ela novamente, baixinho.

- Er... Eu não sabia! Pelo menos tenho algo em comum com voce. – ele respondeu, sorrindo amarelo. Com o sorrisinho, Lily pareceu acordar de um devaneio.

- Oh, eu ainda não sei por que perco tempo com voce! – e saiu de perto, indo sentar-se ao lado de Remus. James olhou para Thomas e fez uma carranca.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Já entendi Potter. – respondeu, saindo de perto.

- Babaca. – resmungou James, indo novamente em direção ao Sirius, que pareceu mil vezes mais bêbado do que já estava. Suspirou, e voltou a falar com os colegas ali. – Então, como eu estava dizendo, naquela vez da bomba de bosta na sala da McGonagall...

-x-

- Liiiiiiily, queriida!

- Oh não! Hoje é meu dia! – resmungou Lily, viando-se na poltrona. – O que voce quer, Sirius?

- Apenas conversar, minha Lily, conversar... – ele respondeu, com um riso curto no final.

- Cadê seu amigo idiota? – perguntou Lily, curiosa, fazia alguns minutos que James tinha desaparecido.

- Oh, quem liga para o Prongsie quando pode se ter a mim? – Sirius respondeu com um gesto de descaso com a mão. Lily bufou, mas soltou um riso. – Você têm estado tão elegante, Lily...

Lily revirou os olhos. Só Sirius estando bêbado mesmo pra lhe falar algo assim. Olhou de relance para Remus, e este parecia segurar o riso.

- Oh, voce têm estado muito elegante também, Sirius... – respondeu ela, risonha. – Como um _cão_...

Sirius gargalhou uma risada bêbada, fraquejada.

- Ora Lily, não tente me enganar com elogios. Eu _sei _que voce gosta do nosso caro Prongs, só que não admite... Talvez, - ele fez uma cara pensativa, tentando focalizar Lily com os olhos cinzas turvos de tanto álcool. – talvez voce queira experimentar o meu beijo antes de cair nos braços de tal _viadinho_... – e soltou mais uma gargalhada insana, desta vez acompanhado por Remus, que não agüentou segurar. Lily olhou admirada pela atitude de Remus, que estava vermelho.

- Deixa de ser idiota, Sirius. – resmungou Lily, rispidamente. – Como se eu quisesse experimentar um _pior _do que o que eu já venho renegado.

- Lilizinha, meu bem, não miiinta... – engrolava Sirius, com sua voz pastosa. – Voce quer a mim também... Eu entendo... todas querem Sirius Black, todas me desejam, até a sua amiga Marley, ela se faz de durona, mas eu sei, eu sei... no fundo... ela quer também... mas voce vai ter o que ela rejeita, Lils, você vai... porque você é melhor que ela... não me faz de escravo da paixão, e faz o Prongs, porque ele é idiota...

- Sirius, já chega. – suspirou Lily. – Voce tá bêbado, não tem consciência do que está falando e...

- Mas o JAMES , Lily, o James – interrompeu Sirius, olhando nos olhos dela. – ELE ama voce, mas voce só pisa nele, desfaz e não entende o que ele sente, e as vezes eu queria brigar com voce, mas ele não deixa, o James é bom... Ele é meu verdadeiro irmão...

- Oh... – Lily não sabia o que fazer, olhava em volta em busca de socorro, mas ninguém parecia estar observando as crises de Sirius Black bêbado, a não ser Remus, que ainda enxugava lagrimas de riso.

- Chega mais, Lily. – pediu Sirius, puxando ela, sem ter como ela _não _chegar mais perto dele.

- Sirius, essa não é uma boa idéia...

- Psiu... – ele resmungou, colocando o dedo mole na boca dela. – Deixa eu te contar uma coisa... nem James sabe disso...

- Conte, então. – suspirou Lily.

- Aquela sua amiga idiota... – exasperou-se Sirius.

- Ela não é idiota...

- PSIU Lily, oh Merlin, voce não entende o significado de PSIU? – ele brigou, e Lily teve de conter uma exclamação de ódio, revirando os olhos. – Essa Marley... Ela tá me deixando louco... – nessa hora ele ficou vesgo por se esforçar demais, e por mais que os olhos de Sirius Black fossem bonitos, Lily não pôde deixar de rir da cena tão ridícula.

- Sirius, foque. Voce está estrábico e isso é mais do que eu posso agüentar. – resmungou Lily, sorrindo, fazendo Remus ter outro ataque de riso descontrolado.

- Hã? – resmungou Sirius, voltando a olhar Lily. – Ora, tanto faz. Marlene, Lils. Eu a quero. Muito. Mas é segredo. Ando sonhando com ela enquanto durmo, é algo inevitável. E na festa, ela tava beijando um cara, e então eu não gostei de ver isso. E então, não me lembro de nada a não ser o Whisky que tava na minha mão. Uma garrafa medíocre que não me faz esquecer-se de nada. Lily eu to carente, preciso de alguém com sentimentos, Lily...  
- Sirius, você está quase soando incoerente, está repetindo meu nome e sentenças demais. – resmungou Lily. – Eu imagino o quanto voce precisa de sentimentos, mas quando está sóbrio, voce não admite!

- Lily... – Sirius esfregou a mão no rosto, exasperado. – Eu não consigo ficar com uma só. Eu sou Sirius Black! – isso fez Lily revirar os olhos. – Eu só preciso de um beijo... Um beijo com sentimento, não com desejo de atração física que essas idiotas me dão sem apagar a Marley da minha cabeça...

E mais uma vez, Lily se deparou com a mesma cena de um garoto se aproximando demais quando ela não queria. Foi quando os risos de Remus cessaram e ela sentiu indo para trás com uma certa brutalidade, mas não a ponto de machucá-la. Já até sabia quem era.

Quando Sirius não recebeu o beijo, abriu os olhos. James estava fazendo uma careta para o bicão que Sirius tinha dirigido há poucos segundos para ele.

- Lily... – Sirius deu sua risada de bêbado. – Até bêbado minha consciência me acusa. Estou veno a cara feia do James no seu rostinho lindo, Lils.

Isso fez com que Remus soltasse a gargalhada de novo.

- Ora, eu não sei o que está acontecendo com voce hoje, Remus, mas voce deve procurar a Madame Pomfrey. – irritou-se Lily, e Remus parou de rir, respirando fundo.

- Me desculpe, Lily, mas Sirius bêbado não é o Sirius. – respondeu ele, se controlando melhor.

- E o que o Sirius disse...

- Não se preocupe. Não vou contar. – respondeu Remus rapidamente, voltando a ler o livro.

- Sirius... – suspirou James. – Nem preciso dizer que voce bebeu além da conta, não é?

- Sinto muito James. – respondeu Sirius, e por um momento ele não parecia bêbado. Mas seus olhos se turvaram novamente. – Mas voce deixa a Lily me experimentar uma vez? Só uma?

- Ah, cala a boca, cara! – resmungou James, levantando e arrastando Sirius pela escada. – Já volto, Lily! – gritou James para a ruiva que ainda olhava a cena com certo ar de espanto.

- Eu acho que nunca vou entender realmente o que se passou aqui. – resmungou Lily, ajeitando-se no sofá. – Nunca ia imaginar que Sirius bêbado é pior que Sirius sóbrio.

- É algo que eu aprendi com o passar dos anos... – respondeu Remus, agora concentrado em seu livro. Lily desviou seus olhos para as chamas, e os pensamentos para o pomo que ela tinha recebido naquele dia, e depois quando James brincou falando do nome "Harry". Era totalmente estranho, James parecia estar mudando. Subiu para cuidar do amigo, não brigou nem socou ninguém, muito menos azarou, como faria há alguns tempos atrás.

-x-

Enquanto isso, lá em cima estava sendo uma briga silenciosa. Sirius, apesar de bêbado, ainda era forte, e James estava sofrendo para colocá-lo debaixo da água fria. Porém, o bêbado estava relutando, porque mesmo bêbado, ele tinha consciência _do quê _era água gelada. Nada bom para James.

- Vamos lá, Sirius. Voce não está legal, está precisando de um banho e de um bom sono.

- Olha aqui, Potter. Voce já tirou a Lily de perto de mim, e está querendo me botar na água fria? – Sirius disse, irritado. Cambaleava até a porta, mas James o fazia retroceder.

- Não vai ser na água fria, idiota. – respondeu James, já se preparando pra jogá-lo debaixo do chuveiro de água _fria_ mesmo.

Ao entrar no banheiro, Sirius coloca a mão na água e solta um berro.

- AH! ISSO É AGUA GELADA, POTTER! EU NÃO SOU IDIOTA!

- ENTRA LOGO NESSA MERDA, BLACK, OU EU APAGO VOCÊ! – grita James de volta. Sirius franziu o cenho, então James aproveitou para empurrar o amigo de roupa e tudo. Houve mais uma briga, e James saiu totalmente molhado. Os olhos de Sirius já voltavam a focar-se melhor.

- A gente não faz nada sozinho não é? Até pra curar minha bebedeira, você se molha junto. Se eu for pro inferno, vou te arrastar comigo, idiota. – disse Sirius, com um sorriso de lado, fechando os olhos e recostando a cabeça na parede, enquanto sentava no chão, deixando a água fria rolar pel corpo e as roupas molhadas. James estava apoiado com as mãos na pia, olhando pro pequeno espelho, sorrindo também.

- Idiota. – concordou James, e dizendo isso para Sirius ao mesmo tempo. – Depois que se sentir confortável aí, não durma. Levante, seque-se e deite em sua cama. Tenho que descer conversar com a Lils.

- Boa sorte com ela. Porque ela me quer primeiro. – brincou Sirius, se lembrando do que tinha feito. James secava suas roupas com a varinha e passava perfume.

- Nem em mil anos, otário. – respondeu James, saindo do banheiro rindo da cara do amigo.

-x-x-x-

Lily assustou-se quando sentiu alguém sentar pesadamente ao seu lado. Quando encarou, viu James sorrindo largamente. Ousado, colocou um braço em torno do ombro dela, dando um beijo estalado no rosto dela.

- Ok, agora pode esquecer totalmente o Sirius. Você tem um Potter totalmente à sua disposição.

Lily revirou os olhos, mas sorriu. Tirou o pomo do bolso, e olhou para James com o cenho franzido, em total expressão de interrogação.

- Ah, isso... – James coçou a nuca, sem saber o que dizer, realmente. Remus estava de pé, arrumando suas coisas para subir ao dormitório. – Remus, se o Pads ainda não saiu do banheiro, tira ele de lá e coloca na cama, por favor. – o loiro apenas fez um sinal de ok. James percebeu então que não podia enrolar a ruiva muito além do que já tinha enrolado. – Oh, é... Como você ouviu, Lils, voce é alguem que eu me importo, e então dediquei ele à você. Já dei um pomo para Sirius, para minha mãe, meu pai, McGonagall, e agora você. Não há muito o que pensar, tudo o que você sabe eu já disse. Posso te considerar uma amiga, se você quiser.

- Se não houver _Hogsmeade_ em qualquer sentença que dirigir à mim. – corrigiu Lily, um pouco ríspida. James fez uma careta e encolheu um pouco.

- Não vamos julgar pelo meu antigo eu, ok. – ele respondeu, passando a mão nos cabelos, envergonhado. – Digamos que o que eu fiz à você no passado não é algo da qual eu orgulhe.

- Ah sim, principalmente quando ouve o meu primeiro grito direcionado a sua pessoa, não sei se você se recorda? – ela perguntou, sarcástica.

- Como se fosse ontem, baby... – ele disse, com um ar sonhador.

- Vocês **tiveram** que me irritar e amedrontar, desde que eu tinha 11 anos não é? – perguntou Lily, incrédula. - E veja bem, foi uma crueldade o que fizeram, porque eu era apenas uma trouxa, que tinha acabado de descobrir que era bruxa, entrando num trem onde me levaria para não-sei-aonde e sem saber se ia voltar de lá. Ok vamos respirar fundo, - resmungou Lily, e James já estava rindo. - Vocês marotos **SEMPRE** estiveram na disposição de implicar com uma ruiva. Principalmente se ela fosse baixinha, de olhos verdes, temperavelmente explosiva e possivelmente medrosa. Medrosa eu sempre fui desde pequena, o que, felizmente, melhorou com o passar dos anos. – ela ponderou. Respirando fundo, ela riu e continuou a relembrar. - Vocês enfeitiçaram meu cabelo, para ficar verde, em vez de vermelho. No primeiro dia de aula, ou seja, quando ainda eu estava no trem, a caminho da minha futura escola.

- Ah Lily, foi tão engraçado. Seu cabelo era perfeito, em tons perfeitos e maravilhosos, e Sirius ficou imaginando como ele seria se não fosse ruivo... Se teria a mesma beleza de outra cor. Era pra ter ficado preto, ou castanho, mas pelo visto o nosso feitiço não deu muito certo... – ele disse, dividido entre arrependimento e diversão.

- Foi terrivelmente traumático. – respondeu Lily, seriamente. – Digo, os meus berros para vocês, porque graças a Merlin, fui abençoada com a melhor garganta que alguém poderia ter. Talvez ele já soubesse que eu teria que dar bons gritos com vocês quatro.

- Pode acreditar, você já deu milhares de berros, principalmente para mim. – brincou James, encostando a cabeça no sofá, sorrindo. – E sim, foi muito traumático, seus berros.

- E eu jamais imaginaria que um dia Remus seria meu melhor amigo, que Sirius teria que fazer trabalho comigo. E que eu teria que agüentar James Potter por mais tempo do que eu gostaria.

- Ei! – resmungou James, fingindo indignação.

- Acho que estou esquecendo de algo... – brincou Lily, coçando o queixo. - Ah sim, Peter. Ele deve estar na cozinha. Ele, eu tive de ver almoçar. Ew, isso é muito nojento.

- Muito. – concordou James.

- Mas, voltando ao meu _Flashback_ de primeiro dia de trem, - Lily fez uma cara feia para James, que fez ele rir alto mais uma vez - Eu consigo relembrar claramente dos fatos. Risos – talvez de Sirius – e algo pegajoso se espalhando pelo meu cabelo. Não que fosse pegajoso, mas a sensação do feitiço foi exatamente isso: pegajoso, nojento. E quando eu olho para a minha franja, minha **linda** franja que caía graciosamente nos meus olhos sempre que eu queria, estava verde. VERDE MUSGO!

- Ah Lily, não sabia que você também tinha esse seu lado narcisista e egocêntrico. – ele observou, risonho.

- Só com o meu cabelo! – ela ralhou, fazendo James rir ainda mais. - E foram as gargalhadas de vocês que me avisou. Sirius apoiava na porta do seu compartimento, e você ainda estava com a varinha na mão, mesmo que esta estivesse em sua barriga, segurando-a de tanto rir. Remus parecia dividido entre rir e reprovar o comportamento alheio, e Peter, chorava de tanto rir e espernear de divertimento.

- Ah sim, ainda naquele dia, Worm teve de correr no banheiro do trem, ele riu demais. – disse James, sorrindo de lado quando Lily fez uma careta.

- Remus comentou que sempre quando Sirius e você se lembram da cena, reclamam que os ouvidos nunca mais foram os mesmos...

- E não mesmo! – James sorriu. – Você é um terror na hora de berrar, amor.

- Assim espero, pois era essa a intenção dos meus berros. – ela resmungou, fingindo estar brava, deixando que o "amor" passasse apenas desta vez. - Acho também que não houve ninguém no trem inteiro que não tenha escutado o quanto eu xinguei vocês quatro, mesmo que eu fosse injusta em repreender Remus, que não fazia parte alguma da brincadeira.

- Concordo com tudo. O trem inteiro ouviu, minha reputação foi dura de construir apartir daí porque insistiam em falar que eu era apaixonadinho por voce. Desde aquele tempo, huh? – ele brincou, negando suavemente com a cabeça. – E concordo em ser injusta com Remus, mas a culpa é dele se andava com os maiores desordeiros do mundo...

- Se bem que ele nunca fez parte de nada, mas sempre levava broncas e detenções com vocês. Muito idiota, em minha opinião. Eu os deixaria se ferrarem sozinhos. – Lily disse, totalmente sincera.

- Ouch, sua sinceridade é tão dolorosa, não sei por quê! – James fingiu uma apunhalada no peito.

Ela riu e bateu no braço dele.

- Bons tempos, amigo, bons tempos.

- Amigo? Então somos amigos? – perguntou ele, com uma felicidade igualada a de uma criança com um presente-surpresa fora de data.

- Se assim você ainda quiser... – ela deixou a frase, dando de ombros.

- É claro que eu quero sua boba. – ele respondeu abraçando ela. Ela ruborizou, e fechou os olhos, sentindo o perfume de James.

Quando se separaram, ela ficou constrangida, James olhava intensamente para ela, deixando o ambiente desconfortável.

- Oh, James, eu tenho que subir. Está um pouco tarde para o meu horário...

- Tudo bem Lily. Boa noite. – ele desejou, dando um beijo demorado no rosto dela, fazendo-a corar.

- Boa noite. – Lily afastou a mão de James, que passava na sua bochecha corada.

Subiu as escadas, sendo observada intensamente, e quando James achou que ela já tinha sumido, voltou-se para encarar as chamas na lareira.

Lily parou no topo da escada, olhou por suas costas e viu James encarando a lareira. Passou a mão no pingente do pescoço.

- Harry...

**N/A:** Hallo readers! Cá estou eu novamente, com mais um capítulo, acho que não demorei tanto assim, espero. Se houver algum erro de digitação, avisem, eu tenho o Word como beta para mim, rsrs. Momento de inspiração a noite, faz com que eu escreva a tarde toda para mais um post.

Agradecerei devidamente à:

**Fer C. Potter **

Amante profissional é uma musica que eu relaciono muito ao Sirius desde que aprendi o que significa fanfics e quando comecei a ler sobre a personalidade do Sirius nas fics. . super a cara dele mesmo! *-* para mim ele é um Chuck Bass – Gossip Girl. É impossível não pensar no Sirius como um galinha :P aqui está o segundo cap. Eu acredito que não vá ser muitos. Depende da minha falha imaginação UAHUAH beijos.

**Mari**

Oh, o oráculo é um bom amigo, UHAUAH ah eu adoro os marotos, mas a Susan aparecerá, eventualmente, mas não será a vilã da história, até porque não imagino essa fic com vilão, vilã, mocinha, herói e tal. É uma falha tentativa de comédia romântica . espero ter alcançado sua expectativa com o novo cap. Beijos.

Agradeço também a quem favoritou, que mandou alerta e tal, isso é muito gratificante, faz com que tenhamos ânimo para continuar escrevendo.

Até o próximo capitulo, pessoal. Será a narração do Remus.

Beijos.


	3. A V I S O

**A V I S O **

Venho pedir desculpas às leitoras ou leitores desta fanfic por estar demorando a atualizar. É que estou tendo alguns problemas de bloqueio do autor, e muita das vezes, eu não tenho tempo, mas fiquem tranqüilas (o) que eu não pretendo abandoná-las (o). Tenham paciência, por favor, e acima de tudo, eu agradeço os comentários de incentivo e todos os alertas de vocês.

Mais uma vez, desculpem.

Beijos, até uma próxima atualização (tempo indeterminado)

\A Autora/.


End file.
